


Love Thy Neighbor

by AnonDude



Series: Broken series [11]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: (and lots of love and care), (consensual) beating with a belt, Accidental Voyeurism, Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bottom Tim Drake, Breeding, Caring Jason Todd, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Crying, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom Jason Todd, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Name-Calling, POV Outsider, Porn With Plot, Serious Relationship Conversations, Slut Shaming, Sub Tim Drake, Tim Drake Gets a Hug, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Top Jason Todd, Voyeurism, Whipping, auralism, mentioned somnophilia kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonDude/pseuds/AnonDude
Summary: The walls have ears.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: Broken series [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912297
Comments: 26
Kudos: 194





	Love Thy Neighbor

**Oi I'm here**   
3:14PM

 **let me in**  
3:14 PM

Kurt put down his phone and went to get the door.

"Hey man, what's up?" He let his best friend inside and shut the door behind him.

Jaylon held up a bag. "I brought food. And I might just murder Jerry from work."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Are those two thoughts connected?"

"Could be. Eat it and find out."

Kurt laughed and headed back toward his bedroom, and Jaylon followed him, settling into his usual spot in Kurt's computer chair with his feet up on his bed as Kurt flopped down on his side.

"What'd you get me? If it's Taco Bell again, I'm gonna scream."

Jaylon opened the bag and tossed him a wrapped something-or-other that looked suspiciously like Taco Bell. "It's Taco Bell again. Scream. You won't."

"You're a bastard."

"And you're a—" Jaylon cut himself off as there was a loud cracking sound through the wall. "What the fuck was that?"

It sounded again and Kurt groaned. "Oh god, that's the neighbors starting up again. That's gonna be going on for a good fucking while."

"How does that feel, you little bitch?" Came a harsh voice through the wall.

"Is that— is someone getting fucking _beaten?_ Do we need to call the cops?"

"No," Kurt sighed. "Trust me, I've had to hear it enough fucking times to know he's into it. It's kink shit."

"Been fucking bratty today, haven't you; is this what you wanted?"

There was another crack of the belt and Jaylon flinched. "You sure? Cuz it kinda just sounds like he's getting the shit beaten out of him."

Kurt shook his head. "They do this shit all the time. They're kinky as hell and they fuck _constantly_ ; I literally cannot think of an hour of the day or night that I haven't heard them fucking before. Trust me. He's into it."

The belt cracked down again and there was a loud moan through the wall, and then a different voice was gasping out, "Oh god, _harder_."

"Told ya so," Kurt said, starting to unwrap his food.

Jaylon was staring at the wall with wide eyes as someone laughed on the other side. "Oh yeah, you love that, you sick little slut, don't you? Can't get enough, can you?"

"You should prolly eat before your food gets cold," Kurt reminded him.

"Jesus christ," Jaylon said faintly, but he unwrapped his food and started eating even as he stared at the blank wall.

"You want me to beat you fucking _raw_ , don't you? Until it's all you can feel for _days_. Every time you sit, every time you walk. I bet you just love that at work, don't you, you little whore? Sitting there in your nice suit during meetings, pretending to be professional and knowing you're all red and raw and covered in bruises under there. Bet it turns you on whenever you start to think about it." There was a cruel laugh and the belt snapped louder. "But you can't get yourself off, can you, baby? You need _me_ for that, don't you? Even your body knows how much you like being _owned_ , doesn't it? Because you just can't get off without me slapping you around and degrading you, can you?"

It was wrong, so, so wrong, but Jaylon could feel himself starting to get turned on. God, he wasn't even _into_ kink shit. Was he? Fuck, not the time to question this.

There were three cracks of the belt, with increasingly louder high pitched moans, and then suddenly the sound of the belt stopped.

"God, you came just from being beaten? You sick little slut, look at you, you're a fucking mess." There was a pause, and then a sharp, "I'm not done with you."

Jaylon crumpled up his food wrapper and put it back in the bag, an uncomfortable little thrill he didn't want to examine going through his stomach.

"Yeah, that's right, I'm gonna fuck you. Gonna use your little body like a fuckdoll — yeah, you like that don't you, you dirty whore? Look at you, barely awake, bet you're not even fighting it, bet you wanna pass out so I can fuck your unconscious body—"

"Jesus fucking _christ_ ," Jaylon blurted out, looking over to Kurt, who just shrugged, still eating, apparently unbothered.

"I've heard worse."

Jaylon could feel how wide his eyes must be as the man on the other side of the wall continued on with another sharp laugh.

"Oh god, you're already hard again just from that? Yeah, you little sicko, I know how much you get off on me fucking you when you're not aware. Fucking slut. My little whore. You want me to fuck you like that tomorrow morning? You gonna take your sleeping pills and let me tie you up and fuck you just like last time?"

"Oh fuck, _please_ ," a different voice sobbed.

"You blush so pretty when you wake up with my cock in you, baby; I know you feel so damn dirty and you love it, don't you? Can't fucking get enough of it, can you? Yeah, that's what I thought, god, always such a fucking slut for me. Spread those legs, baby — there we go." There was another pause. "Oh fuck yeah, you just lie there and fucking take it like a good boy now." 

There were several minutes of comparative quiet, split only by groans, during which Kurt finished his food and threw his crumpled up wrapper at Jaylon to put back in the bag.

"So are we just gonna listen to my neighbors have sex?"

"Well I'm invested now," Jaylon said, idly spinning himself back and forth in the chair.

Kurt rolled onto his back. "It's a study in the diversity of humanity for sure."

The voice from the other side of the wall spoke up again. "Mmm you bruise up so pretty for me honey, look like fucking art. Got my marks all over you, baby, everybody knows whose pretty little whore you are. Just a marked up, owned little bitch, aren't you?" 

There was silence for a good minute before Kurt spoke again. "Like that? So much to unpack there. Psychologists would have a fucking field day with these two."

Jaylon laughed. "My money's on daddy and control issues. Both of them. Not so complicated."

"Hmm. I could see that, but I think there's more going on."

"Maybe so. You ever met either of them?"

"Yeah. I mean, just in passing, in the lift or whatever. They're not like an obnoxious PDA couple outside their flat at least, and they both seem nice enough, it's just hard to have normal small talk with them when I've heard, like, gunplay and whipping and begging and humiliation and shit."

" _Gunplay?_ "

Kurt grimaced. "Gunplay."

"Like…"

"I mean, I hope it wasn't loaded. Kinda sounded like it was. I've heard some shit, man. Like I don't know how to look the one in the eyes when I've heard him saying shit like," he pitched his voice high and needy, imitating him, "'Yeah, yeah, I'm just your little slut!' Or literally _begging_ , like crying begging for cock."

"Wow, yeah. I don't think I would be able to either. But I mean this can't be like _that_ often, nobody could deal with getting whipped raw like every day."

"Wrong. They fuck like bunnies. The belt is multiple times a week, and they have otherwise kinky sex _every day_ , _multiple times a day_. They're both fucking nymphomaniacs, it never stops. It's honestly amazing they've never been fucking when you came over before. At first I thought it was a new relationship thing, but it's been almost a _year_ since I started constantly hearing them fucking and they're still fucking going strong. I don't know how their dicks don't fall off. I don't know how the one even still has an asshole to speak of. The _only_ time there's peace is when one of them goes away for something for a few days or a week, which is fucking amazing, but rare. Both of them left for like a week in December and it was _godly_."

"Damn."

"Yeah."

They fell to silence for a few more minutes before the voice from the other side of the wall spoke again.

"You gonna come again, you little slut? Just from being used like a fucking cocksleeve?" There was a muffled scream and then a hitching sob. " _Ohh_ that's right, cry those pretty tears you little bitch," he moaned. "Look at you." There was a long, deep groan. "Oh fuck, gonna breed you so good." There was another groan, this one rougher around the edges, and then quiet for a few moments. "Fuck yeah baby, oh god yeah, look at you with my come dripping all down your legs — _god_ , this is exactly how you were made to look baby, just like this."

There was another quiet spell.

" _Oh_ , there you go, baby, there you go," the voice was suddenly gentle and Jaylon found himself rolling his chair over closer to the wall to put his ear to it as the volume dropped. On the bed, Kurt was sitting up and moving toward the head to do the same. Maybe it was nosey, but they'd come this far and were both curious to see how it would continue. "Come here sweetheart, let's dry those tears and I'll get you all fixed up okay? You did so good baby, so good, so gorgeous sweetheart." There was a faint sob. "Oh, oh, you okay baby? Okay, okay, I've got you." There was a pause. "I love you; mhm I love, love, love you so much, babybird. There you go, that's it." There was a shaky laugh. "There's that pretty smile. Aw look at you. God, you're such a gorgeous, perfect little mess. Let's get you cleaned up." 

There was something indistinct mumbled on the other side of the wall and then a loud laugh. "Oh baby, this is why you own my whole damn heart." 

"Do I? Every last bit?" The other voice was soft but teasing.

"You do. And speaking of owning each other's hearts and wanting to spend the rest of our lives with each other—"

" _Jason I swear to god_ ," the other voice said, stronger than it had been all night. "If you not only spring a proposal on me, but spring a proposal on me when I'm naked and recovering from sex and trying to go to _sleep_ , I will bitch slap you so fucking hard across the room."

Jason laughed loudly. "I'd like to see you try. But I'm not springin' anything on ya, baby, I'm just _asking_. Like for your opinions, like in _general_ , like in _several years_."

"Thanks for the heart attack."

"That ain't on me baby, that's your high strung ass makin' a mountain out of a molehill like always."

"Shut up."

"You need me to beat you with my belt again?"

"Mmn not until tomorrow."

"So. Marriage?"

"I dunno, what do you think?"

"You're it for me, baby and I want to lay claim on you every way I can. I didn't know I was capable of loving someone like this anymore after everything. Until your sick little ass came along and got me to fuck you and somehow went and got me wrapped around your little finger. Gonna have to figure out what to do about me being legally dead, but we'd have plenty of time to figure that out."

There was a pause. "You'd— you'd really want to be saddled with me for the rest of your life?"

"Oh baby. It would be a fucking honor."

There was a shaky, " _Oh_."

"Baby, baby, don't cry."

"I'm not!" But the voice was hiccupping.

"Oh sweetheart. You have to know you're everything to me. You're the most important thing to me, my number one priority, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

There was a sob. "I don't— I don't— that can't be right; there has to be something else. I can't be first."

"No baby, it's just you. You outshine everything else by miles."

Another sob. "I've never been first, I've never even been close — not to my parents, not Bruce or Dick or Steph or my team, I can't— I can't— I'm not good enough."

"Oh sweetheart, you _are_ , you're plenty good enough. You're first to me; you'll always be first to me. You're perfect just how you are."

There was just muffled crying for a few minutes until, "I want that too." A loud sniffle. "I mean, to be tied to you. We should definitely wait, like, at _least_ five years, but yeah, you're— you're it for me too. I can't imagine my life without you anymore."

"Yeah?" Jason's voice sounded so tender it almost ached to hear.

"Yeah."

"I love you, babybird."

"Love you too."

"Nap now?"

"Nap."

There was silence for a while after that, and Jaylon finally straightened up from leaning against the wall and looked at his friend. "Well that was a roller coaster ride."

"Like a fucking telenovela," Kurt said, flopping back onto his back to stare at the ceiling. "What the fuck."

"And I was totally right about the daddy issues."

"I'll give you that, but you missed the _mommy_ issues too."

"Not even gonna touch on 'legally dead'. Fucking Gotham, man."

"Oh yeah, that guy's shady as shit. Decent guy, but so fucking shady."

Jaylon leaned back in his chair and then shifted uncomfortably. "Is it weird that I'm still turned on?"

Kurt was quiet for a moment. "Nah," he finally said, shoving a hand down the front of his joggers and closing his eyes.

"Dude."

" _What?_ " Kurt opened his eyes and looked over to see Jaylon sighing and shutting his eyes, tipping his head back against the headrest of the chair and shoving his hand down the front of his own pants. "That's what I thought."

"Shut the fuck up."


End file.
